A another lesson from Snape part 2
by BidRed
Summary: This is the next chapter in the story of Hermione and her dark lessons with professor Snape. What will he be teaching her next lesson? better read and review to find out ! ^_^


(A/N ok here is the next thrilling instalment sarcasm is the lowest form of humour! Ok right I'm not sure where I am taking this or how it will end so we are all in the dark together on this chapter, thanks for the reviews it inspires me to continue)  
  
Hermione sat feeling numb through and though during her potion lessons, Snape was being as cruel and nasty as ever to her. Hermione wasn't sure about what Snape had felt when he had found herself and Ron locked in a rather intimate position. But whatever it was it was nasty and manifesting itself in horrid ways.  
  
Just last lesson Snape had used Hermione as a guinea pig for all of Neville's potions. This had left her sick and in the hospital wing for quite a while. She had even sprouted a little kitty tail. While the whole class, excluding Ron and Harry had broken up in laughter Snape had been glaring at her coldly as if saying to her "you deserve every minute of this you slut".  
  
The bell rang announcing rudely through one of Snape's lectures that class was over and they were free to enjoy their break. As everyone ran out Harry and Ron lagged back with Hermione as she packed her books slowly, wishing Snape would want to keep her behind to talk or something. "You know Hermione you should complain about that old git, its not fair what he is doing to you, its worse than animal cruelty". Ron said trying to be conversational. Harry simply nodded in agreement, Harry was rather preoccupied with his own affairs at the moment and wasn't prepared to divulge details to either Ron or Hermione at that moment.  
  
Hermione slowly slipped her last book slowly into her book bag then glanced at the table once just hopping against hope that Snape would be looking at her. But he wasn't his face was down marking the homework he had been handed last lesson. Sighing Hermione feeling her heart heavier than ever she slung her book bag over her shoulder and slowly flanked by Ron and Harry to the door.  
  
Suddenly Snape's harsh voice broke the classroom silence "Granger wait, Potter Weasley move it or I'll take points". Ron and Harry both gave Hermione despairing looks and humbly went on their way neither of them wanting to upset or annoy Snape. Hermione could feel her stomach drop a few feet through the floor as she approached the desk.  
  
Snape never lifting his eyes began speaking to her in a very matter of fact voice. "Granger, I never expected that kind of behaviour from you, with Mr Weasley" Hermione lowered her eyes not exactly sure what she was feeling.  
  
To be fair to Hermione she did love Ron and she knew it, Ron would be the man she married. But Snape stirred within her a desire she never felt before or ever felt with Ron. It wasn't love it was lust a hundred and ten percent. A new emotion to Hermione she wasn't quite sure what to make of it or how to fight it.  
  
"Well Miss Granger, now onto another matter, the other night.".  
  
Hermione breathed heavily she wanted him so badly to talk to her about this yet at the same time she didn't because then it meant it was true she had cheated on Ron and lost her virginity to Severus Snape. Not realising it Hermione found herself walking forward to Snape around his desk like it where some sort of terrible sea separating them.  
  
"Professor...I want our lessons together to continue.." Hermione practically whispered these words but Severus heard them clearly enough. Because the next thing Hermione knew his hand was touching hers lightly.  
  
"Go Granger, now!" Snape's voice was so harsh Hermione nearly jumped out her skin, not taking in his coldness Hermione stood their stunned. With the speed of a cheetah Snape had moved from his desk and was brutally shoving Hermione from his room. "Out Granger, ten points from Griffindor for insulting a teacher!" snarling Snape slammed his door on her stunned face.  
  
Ron appeared from around the corner with a nervous "how should I approach this" look plastered over his face. "How'd it go?" he asked. "Bad" How bad?" "Bad" "That bad? Oh well Detention?" "No"  
  
Ron slightly hurt by her monosyllabic answers stopped quizzing her residing himself to gently brushing his hand against hers from time to time as they went on to their next class.  
  
Strolling late into Herbology Hermione sat herself down pulling out her planner to check off her homework she had completed when a note folded perfectly fell out of her planner onto her lap.  
  
Picking it up gingerly Hermione avoding alerting her neighbours to its presence she opened it quickly and scanned it quickly. Her eyes widen from shock Hermione read the note from Snape which read,  
  
"Miss Granger, Your to report to my quarters tonight at 10.30 for extra tuition in muggle studies biology, be punctual".  
  
Hermione gasped and stuffed the note quickly back into her planner her cheeks rouging up instantly. 


End file.
